


Dreams into Reality

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: In a dream Dean gets his most fervent wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dreams into Reality  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 338  
>  **Summary:** In a dream Dean gets his most fervent wish.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'sunny meadow' on my romance bingo card for 1_million_words

Dean stood in the middle of a sunny meadow with a look of utter confusion on his face. _What the hell was going on?_ The last thing he remembered was being in the Bunker.

“Dean.”

At the sound of his name Dean slowly turned around. He was surprised to see the angel standing in front of him. “Cas?”

“There’s something I wanted to tell you and this was the only way I could be sure we wouldn’t be disturbed.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Cas to continue.

“I am an Angel of the Lord and I know I shouldn’t but I am in love with you.”

His arms dropped to his sides as his mouth fell open. “Huh? What?” Dean looked around. This had to be some kind of joke. And then it dawned on him. “This is a dream, right? It isn’t real.”

Cas shook his head. “That doesn’t mean it’s not true.” He quickly closed the distance between them, cupped Dean’s face in his hands and whispered, “Since the day I pulled you from Perdition I have loved you.” At Dean’s silence he continued, “I know you love me too. You call out to me in your sleep, begging me to come to you as you refuse to do in your waking hours.” He ran his thumb over Dean’s full bottom lip and waited for the stubborn Winchester to say something.

He couldn’t get his hopes up. This wasn’t real. Cas wasn’t there and he wasn’t in love with him. No matter how much he might wish otherwise. “It’s still just a dream.”

Cas lowered his head; his warm breath caressed Dean’s lips. Determination colored his voice as he spoke. “Then we will turn it into reality together. And you will believe.” Without another word he pulled Dean closer to his body and kissed him passionately.

There in the middle of the meadow with the sun shining down on the two would be lovers they began to build their own reality.


End file.
